Assault on the New York Tower
The Assault on the New York Tower was an operation to destroy New York's Chimeran Tower. Following the aftermath of Operation Black Eden, the remnants of the United States military and the Special Research Projects Administration (SRPA) mounted a desperate but disastrous attempt to destroy New York's Chimeran Tower to prevent the Chimera from terraforming Earth, however the assault turned into a massacre for the American forces who barely penetrated the Tower before being wiped out by Chimeran defenses. This assault marked the end of the Invasion of the United States, SRPA and the beginning of the overall Chimeran occupation of the United States. History Back in early April 1953''Resistance: A Hole in the Sky''. "A lot can happen in 90 days.", p.10 Voss contacted Lucy just before they left Freedom Base. On July 3rd he mentioned that it was 90 days previously, which is April 4th. Planning would have occurred on and before that date, when Thomas Voss, who was secretary for the interior at the time, devised the plan to assault the New York Tower his intentions were to prevent the Chimera from freezing the planet.Resistance: A Hole in the Sky, "...but if Voss and a force of volunteers could enter New York and destroy the Chimeran tower, the victory would not only slow the systematic effort to cool the planet's atmosphere, it would send a message of hope to the citizens of the United States.", p.2 However, the events of Operation Black Eden on June 26th 1953 made this New York Tower assault much more important as the destruction of the Chimeran Fleet in Mexico by fission bomb, not only killed the Chimeran leader Daedalus but also (according to Dr. Fyodor Malikov) acted as a catalyst and created a power surge throughout the entire Chimeran tower network, channeling along the power conduits across the United States all the way to the Chimeran hub tower in New York City and open a wormhole to the Chimera's homeworld.Resistance 3: introduction cutscene. The wormhole made destruction of the New York Tower vital for the American forces as there was an uncertainty to what the wormhole could do to the planet added to the pre-existing realization that the Chimera were planning to freeze America to extreme temperatures in order for their race to survive there. Volunteers made up from Sentinels, SRPA, Black Ops, American forces and Freedom First fighters from any American state responded to Thomas Voss' call and agreed to meet up at Freedom First's New York branch, which was situated in Manhattan's former City Hall tube station on the Lexington Avenue Line. Although the force already had Fyodor Malikov who quickly traveled to New York from Louisiana after Black Eden and was the only one to know the insides of a Chimeran Tower, once there volunteers waited for Voss in order to lead the assault. Voss became the President of the United States whilst travelling to New York due to the deaths of Harvey McCullen and most of the cabinet on May 28th, 1953 and Douglas MacArthur death in the Battle of Phoenix leaving Voss the only cabinet minister and presidential candidate remaining. Him and his unit reached City Hall tube station on July 3rd. The assault took place the day afterwards. The Assault The assault started at 8:30 am on July 4th, 1953. Black Ops Companies led a ground and air assault, whilst the rest of the American forces traveled underground, advancing up the Lexington Avenue Line. The Black Ops immediately encountered heavy resistance as about one hundred Goliaths and Stalkers defended the main entrance, the Chimeran machines inflicted heavy casualties by downing many of the U/AV-17 Hawk VTOL'sFall Back and C-130 Hercules whilst destroying the M-12 Sabertooth tanks''Resistance 3'', although not mentioned in the novel or intel that Sabertooths participated, their wreckages can be seen scattered throughout New York City. that accompanied them. The Black Ops could no longer continue and had to fall back.Fall Back Meanwhile the Chimera engaged the rest of the American forces as they passed under 35th Street but the Hunter Drones were easily dealt with. The American forces continued on the tunnel until one of the Tower's metal roots blocked the tunnel. The forces climbed up onto the nearest tube platform and rushed up the stairs to discover an entrance to the Tower. The Humans and Chimera engaged heavily in the Tower's lobby before the Americans managed to push through and reach the lifts. Once on they attempted to skip most of the Chimeran defenses and head straight to the control room, however, the Chimera disabled the lifts spilling the American forces onto a circular platform that had a walkway which spiraled up the tower. This walkway was festering with Chimera who were charging down it engaging with the Americans and creating a bloodbath. Although the Americans were armed with heavy resistance arsenal such as the HVAP Wraith, V7 Splicer and L11-2 Dragon, they were no match for the Steelheads, Ravagers and Drones that quickly diminished the American forces who tried to retreat but were overwhelmed. Out of all the American forces that entered the Tower. Only the organizers, Dr. Fyodor Malikov, President Thomas Voss and a few of their bodyguards: Captain Marvin Kawecki, Privates Mason and Rigg survived and fled New York. Black Ops Companies that had fell back earlier were now being hunted by the ChimeraBloodbath who successfully managed to eradicate many of those who were unfortunate to stay in or so close to New York.Bad IdeaSix Bullets Aftermath The assault effectively ended S.R.P.A. who had a miserable three months starting in May where a large amount of their personnel Sentinel and Black Ops were slaughtered in Iceland in the catastrophic Battle for the Holar Tower which was followed just over a week later with the collapse of the Liberty Defense Perimeter and most of their bases being routed. Whilst they did achieve a big victory for mankind in Operation Black Eden by neutralizing the Chimeran Fleet and their leader Daedalus, it was a Pyrrhic victory for the administration as it lost two key personnel: Major Richard Blake and Lieutenant Nathan Hale. The Assault on the New York Tower occurred just eight days after Black Eden and S.R.P.A. invested a lot of its limited resources to the plan only to lose almost all of it. S.R.P.A. had very few men, bases and weapons left after these devastating three months of May-July 1953 and by 1957 no longer exist in such a commanding presence but their huge losses laid scattered all over New York. The United States Government continued to survive as its only politician involved, President Thomas Voss, survived and fled back his Freedom Base in the Ozark National Forest, Arkansas, where he continued to try and lead the country before getting embroiled in the uprising in Oklahoma of the New American Republic led by Judge George Ramsey. The Freedom First were also hardly effective as most of its personnel involved were part of the New York branch, the other branches that were not involved would continue living unimpeded. For the Chimera, this victory allowed them to continue to freeze the planet to an extreme temperature that is ideal for them to live in. The Chimera also expanded the global freezing process by inventing and developing Terraformers: Chimeran orbital weapons that created strong weather patterns to keep the American North West in a constant state of winter and blizzards. The Chimera also used these Terraformers to eradicate surviving American citizens, these Terraformers could cleanse whole areas, killing everything above and underground. After the assault, Chimera also started using Death Squads to hunt down survivors but still a large amount of communities remained. Gallery New York Tower.png|Downed VTOLs New York Tower 2.png|Frozen corpse of a Black Ops soldier. 20171201_170714.jpg|A destroyed Dropship. 20171201_173035.jpg|The wreckage of a military plane. 20171201_181329.jpg|Corpses of Black Ops soldiers. Trivia *The Assault on the New York Tower was only mentioned by Malikov in Resistance 3, and depicted in the novel Resistance: A Hole in the Sky. *The Assault on the New York Tower happened on Independence Day (4th of July). It could be reference to a Roland Emmerich's cult film with the same name, where last of U.S. military airforces launched a last-ditch counterattack in the same day against an extraterrestrial race of unknown origin, just like the Chimera. Sources Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance: A Hole in the Sky Category:Resistance 3 Category:Conflicts